Of Plots and Volunteering
by fabianrutter
Summary: As a class assignment, each house has to pick a volunteer activity and partake for a week. To Sibuna's dismay, the rest of the house selects lower year classroom over nursing home. Volunteering turns to be out more stressful than they made it out to be, and the schemes of Victor don't make the week any easier. SETTING: early season one with a few exceptions. Feedback appreciated!


It's the last day of summer, so should I be working on my other shit? Yes. Will I? Nope.

So here's a new multi.

**Here's the scene: **

**-Early season one because awkward Nabian flirting is greater than everything  
-Eddie is here because I said so  
-Joy is there because I said so...but it'll all fit soon enough.  
-The girl rooms are the s2 rooms because I said so  
-Eddie rooms with Mick and Fabian  
-There'll be mystery later on  
****-Mamber is canon because me gusta Mamber...and it probably was at this point but we're keeping it Mamber 5eva  
-Only Nina, Fabian, and Amber are in Sibuna at the beginning.**

_I don't own House of Anubis._

* * *

"Why are we up so early?" Alfie asked as he and Jerome trudged into the kitchen where Nina, Fabian, and Amber stood.

"Because we have to volunteer, remember?" Fabian said, obviously tired but trying to seem awake.

"We're volunteering in the lower year classes," Alfie yawned. "They start school later than us, shouldn't we be waking up later instead of earlier?"

"You'd think," Amber said angrily. She wasn't too pleased that they'd Sibuna-snooped the night before and had to wake up at six rather than seven.

"What years did Mrs. Andrews give us, anyways?" Jerome rubbed his tired eyes with his fists.

"Uhm, Mick and I have the third years, Nina and Amber have the second years, Mara and Eddie have the fourth years, Patricia and Joy have the fifth years, and I do believe you two were lucky enough to get the first years," Fabian smirked.

"Oh no," Jerome's face collapsed into his hands.

"WHY. GOD. WHY," Alfie said dramatically, banging his fists on the counter.

"Told you we should have volunteered at the nursing home," Nina said, disgruntled. She wanted to find any excuse to be with Sarah, so she, Fabian, and Amber had all voted for their house to do it. Unfortunately, the rest of the house voted for volunteering in the lower years. Mostly because they got to skip classes unlike with the nursing home.

"Ew," Alfie scrunched up his nose. "I don't wanna be rubbing old men's feet and chewing their food for them!"

Nina rolled her eyes and looked down at the bowl of cereal in her hands.

"Hey, it's fine, we'll still get to see her after," Fabian whispered to Nina, giving her a smile. She smiled back then blushed down at her cheerios.

Within the next ten minutes, the rest of the house rolled into the kitchen to fix their own breakfast. At eight o'clock, they were all out the door to be to their classrooms early.

Amber and Mick walked hand in hand talking about some film they planned to see the coming weekend. Joy and Patricia walked with linked arms, Mara awkwardly bringing up the back. Jerome and Alfie ran along with Eddie's headphones, Eddie chasing after them in anger. Nina and Fabian brought up the back as they walked awkwardly close to each other. Both had their arms folded across books, and their elbows frequently bumped. They spent their walk speaking in hushed tones about Sarah and their discoveries from the previous night.

"See ya at lunch," Eddie gave a salute to the rest of the group as they paired off and went to their assigned room. Amber quickly pecked Mick on the cheek just to have Nina and Fabian drag them apart and bring them to their classrooms.

* * *

**A/N:** _So does this sound intriguing at all? I don't really know what this is._

_I have the chapters all written out already and it's like, their week of volunteering, we get a chapter in each room, there's a little mystery wedged in, and yeah._

_Please give me a bit of feedback...anything at this point. Is it good, stupid, eh, not sure yet, please stop now, please continue, etc. So yes...feedback. If it seems to get positive feedback I'll post the second chapter tonight. If not, not sure what'll happen._

_Okay thanks bye :)_


End file.
